2019–20 Coupe de la Ligue
The 2019–20 Coupe de la Ligue is the 26th and final edition of the league cup competition held in France. The competition began with the preliminary round on 26 July 2019. Strasbourg are the defending champions after defeating Guingamp in a penalty shoot-out in the final of the 2018–19 edition. On 18 September 2019, the Ligue de Football Professionnel voted to suspend the competition indefinitely following the 2019–20 edition, in order to "reduce the season schedule". Preliminary round A preliminary round match was played on 26 July 2019. |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Marcel-Verchère |location = Bourg-en-Bresse |attendance = 368 |referee = Bartolomeu Varela |stack = yes }} First round Twelve first round matches will be played 13 August 2019. |goals2 = Moussiti-Oko Diarra |stadium = Stade du Moustoir |location = Lorient |attendance = 7,454 |referee = Alexandre Perreau Niel }} |goals2 = Dzabana |penalties1 = Grbic Donisa González Gastien N'Simba |penalties2 = Abdelli Dzabana Fontaine Bazile Basque |stadium = Stade Gabriel Montpied |location = Clermont-Ferrand |attendance = 1,785 |referee = Cédric Dos Santos }} |goals2 = Ouhafsa |penalties1 = Tinhan M'Changama Vandenabeele Djitté Elogo |penalties2 = Dieng Maanane Ouhafsa Poujol Ouammou |stadium = Stade des Alpes |location = Grenoble |attendance = 2,265 |referee = Gaël Angoula }} Kyei |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Ange Casanova |location = Ajaccio |attendance = |referee = Eric Wattellier }} Pitroipa |goals2 = Lasme |stadium = Stade Sébastien Charléty |location = Paris |attendance = 1,012 |referee = Aurélien Petit }} Koyalipou Léautey |goals2 = Diarra |stadium = Stade René Gaillard |location = Niort |attendance = 2,191 |referee = Rémi Landry }} |stadium = Stade Michel d'Ornano |location = Caen |attendance = 7,807 |referee = Nicolas Rainville }} Tramoni Mendes Lejeune |goals2 = Ntim |stadium = Stade François Coty |location = Ajaccio |attendance = 1,815 |referee = Bastien Dechepy |stack = yes }} Bellugou Marcelin Bernard Touré Begraoui Coeff |penalties2 = Montiel El Hamzaoui Elissalt Fumu Tamuzo Ammour Testud Mostefa |stadium = Stade de l'Abbé-Deschamps |location = Auxerre |attendance = 4,218 |referee = Romain Lissorgue }} Perrin Benkaid |goals2 = Roux |stadium = Stade de la Source |location = Orléans |attendance = 3,781 |referee = Florent Batta }} |goals2 = Chahiri |penalties1 =Lacour Romany Lemb Irep Sacko Nirlo Boujedra Perradin |penalties2 = Sao Goujon Chemlal Baradji Hamache Roye Arab Mendy |stadium = Stade Marcel-Verchère |location = Bourg-en-Bresse |attendance = 878 |referee = Thierry Bouille }} |goals2 = Sene Banza |stadium = Stade de l'Aube |location = Troyes |attendance = 3,160 |referee = Bartolomeu Varela }} Second round Six second round matches were played on 27 August 2019. |goals2 = Morante |penalties1 =Khous Sacko Lemb Romany Nabab Perradin |penalties2 = Montiel El Hamzaoui Ammour Tacalfred Testud Mostefa |stadium = Stade Marcel-Verchère |location = Bourg-en-Bresse |attendance = 809 |referee = Bastien Dechepy }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Marcel Picot |location = Tomblaine |attendance = 5,071 |referee = Arnaud Baert }} Mesloub |goals2 = Rajot González |penalties1 =Boli Sotoca Mauricio Banza Gillet Traoré |penalties2 = Grbić Donisa Rajot N'Diaye N'Simba Magnin |stadium = Stade Bollaert-Delelis |location = Lens |attendance = 11,909 |referee = Benjamin Lepaysant }} Lemonnier |goals2 = Scheidler |penalties1 =Créhin Lévêque Maziz Manzala Moussiti-Oko Lemonnier Boé-Kane Vardin Musavu-King Boissier |penalties2 = Thill Demoncy D'Arpino Benkaid Perrin Luzayadio Mutombo Lopy Talal Thiam |stadium = MMArena |location = Le Mans |attendance = 6,422 |referee = Aurélien Petit }} Louiserre Bena Kemen Koyalipou |penalties2 = Tinhan M'Changama Monfray Ondaan Brun |stadium = Stade René Gaillard |location = Niort |attendance = 2,372 |referee = Mehdi Mokhtari }} |goals2 = Sarr |penalties1 =Beusnard Piechocki Pollet Anziani Pierazzi Pineau Lebon |penalties2 = Mandouki Abdeldjelil Martin Abdi Nomenjanahary Saad Kanté |stadium = Stade Ange Casanova |location = Ajaccio |attendance = 1,515 |referee = Sylvain Palhies }} Third round The draw for the third round of matches was held on 19 September 2019. Sainte-Luce Stojanovski |goals2 = |stadium = Stade des Costières |location = Nîmes |attendance = 6,284 |referee = Frank Schneider |stack= }} De Préville |goals2 = |stadium = Matmut Atlantique |location = Bordeaux |attendance = 11,391 |referee = Thomas Léonard |stack= }} Lemonnier Kanté |goals2 = Cyprien Lees-Melou |stadium = MMArena |location = Le Mans |attendance = 12,260 |referee = Benoît Millot |stack= }} Youan Blas Louza Abeid |goals2 = |stadium = Stade de la Beaujoire |location = Nantes |attendance = 15,475 |referee = Jérémy Stinat |stack= }} |goals2 = Cardona |penalties1 =Niane Nguette N'Doram Traoré Boulaya |penalties2 = Cardona Diallo Chardonnet Court Battocchio |stadium = Stade Saint-Symphorien |location = Metz |attendance = 5,262 |referee = Jérôme Brisard |stack= }} Aguilar |goals2 = Lecomte |stadium = Stade Louis II |location = Monaco |attendance = 9,883 |referee = Mikael Lesage |stack= }} Doumbia |goals2 = Matam |stadium = Stade Auguste-Delaune |location = Reims |attendance = 5,479 |referee = Eric Wattellier |stack= }} Delort Chotard |goals2 = Vagner Lybohy |stadium = Stade de la Mosson |location = Montpellier |attendance = 7,655 |referee = Hakim Ben El Hadj |stack= }} Cornette Blin |goals2 = Bahoken Kanga |stadium = Stade de la Licorne |location = Amiens |attendance = 5,217 |referee = François Letexier |stack= }} |goals2 = Gradel Sanogo |stadium = Stade René Gaillard |location = Niort |attendance = 3,443 |referee = Florent Batta |stack= }} Round of 16 The draw for the Round of 16 matches was held on 12 November 2019. |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Auguste-Delaune |location = Reims |attendance = 4,606 |referee = Willy Delajod }} Rémy |stadium = Stade Louis II |location = Monaco |attendance = 5,384 |referee = Johan Hamel }} Jean Lucas Terrier |goals2 = Koné |stadium = Parc Olympique Lyonnais |location = Décines-Charpieu |attendance = 21,902 |referee = Thomas Leonard }} |goals2 = Sarabia Choupo-Moting Mbappé Di María |stadium = MMArena |location = Le Mans |attendance = 24,425 |referee = Hakim Ben El Hadj }} Mendoza Monconduit |goals2 = Bourigeaud Hunou |stadium = Stade de la Licorne |location = Amiens |attendance = 4,883 |referee = Stéphanie Frappart }} |stadium = Stade de la Beaujoire |location = Nantes |attendance = 9,565 |referee = Eric Wattellier }} |goals2 = Benkhedim Edmilson |stadium = Stade des Costières |location = Nîmes |attendance = 4,240 |referee = Antony Gautier }} Charbonnier |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Francis-Le Blé |location = Brest |attendance = 5,434 |referee = Jérémie Pignard }} Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-final matches was held on 18 December 2019. External links *Official site 2019-20 France 2 League Cup